


Bathtime

by Bubblesmut



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: 18+, Bath, F/F, Sexual Content, Surprises, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblesmut/pseuds/Bubblesmut
Summary: EDIT 1/31/18:This fiction WILL BE WORKED ON IN THE NEAR FUTURE. An update will be posted here shortly when it finally happens! !! UPDATE 2/9/17:ON HOLD. Will update at some point. Lmao I'm so sorry.!! UPDATE 11/13/16: I am posting more of chapter one! It is not fully completed yet and stops at an awkward place, but I felt bad for leaving everyone hanging after that small blurb. Thanks for your patience! Thanks to anyone that reads, send me sh!t at pricechloe.tumblr.com.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember: This is an 18+ fanfiction and WILL have graphic depictions of F/F sex. You have been warned. Be safe.

_Max was fucking me nice and slow, easing her fingers in and out of my pussy. She was biting at the nape of my neck while doing so and palming my clit, pushing waves of pleasure through my body. My breath hitches and my hand tightens on the back of her head and she fucks me faster and bites down hard on my neck and I almost shout, Max quietly hushing me in the background while fucking me hard. I buried my face into the nape of Max's neck and huffed as she fucked me, the shockwaves from her fingers edging me closer to orgasm. I gasp and claw at her back as I feel myself tightening around her fingers, my back arching slightly. "M-max...I-I'm..."_

 

My eyes snapped open and my breath hitched. I noticed the dark morning sky and the tired sun slipping through the bottom of the blinds. My face was red hot and my breath was hitched. My shorts were fucked up and the center of my body was very warm. I sat up and sighed, burying my face in my hands.

I was _so_ in love with Max Caulfield.

I hated her at first. She abandoned me, left me right after my father died. Fuck her. Rachel saved me. But Max came back and she was so sorry. Fuck. I couldn't say no to that, my heart stopped when I first saw her. How can you forget a face like that? I try to shake away the thoughts that consist of my love struck mind and get up, stretching. I yawn and scratch my back, grabbing my phone from under the pillow to see a gloomy screen portray 3:29 and a couple texts from Max. I blush again as I open them, and my heart stops.

 

 **Max:**  Thanks for letting me crash on the couch!! Sorry it was so late, I was stuck studying ;-;

 

 **Max:**  ah I hope its okay, I came in and I'm laying on the couch.

 

2:30 AM

 

 **Chloe:**  NO EMOJI. its fine don't worry about it mom won't care you walked hella far to get here

 

 _Shit._  I totally forgot Max was spending the night here. I had forgotten that I had smoked a little too much and got super tired, falling asleep before she got here. I'm guessing she's still down on the couch, crashed. I remember that I haven't had a bath in a while, or any kind of cleaning, and decide that its late enough to warrant a nighttime bath.

I quietly walk to the bathroom and lock up the door, stuffing a towel under it. I plug the tub and pour some body wash, then I very carefully turned the faucet on. The water quietly pattered across the bottom of the tub and I stuck my fingers in it to help alleviate my overworked body. I sighed a breath of relief when I smelled the fruit scented body wash radiating from the water. I get up and start to dis-robe, which really just consists of stepping out of shorts and underwear and taking a shirt off, which I do fluidly. I dip my toes into the bathwater and sigh, slowly letting myself into the rising water to let my body adjust. I turn the faucet up slightly higher and the bubbles start to gather around me. I lean back and sigh, closing my eyes and letting myself float in the water. I feel my mind starting to wander, my breath hitching as my fingers dance across my stomach, teasing me.

Suddenly, I hear a knock.

I immediately sit up, splashing water around, and shut the tap off. I stop breathing and wait, listening intently.

"...Chloe? ...can I join you?"

 

It was Max's voice and she was right outside the door. Max was asking if she could join me in the bath like...nude?

 

_Oh my god._

Maxine Caulfield wanted to join me in the bathtub. 

Jesus Christ, I could barely handle looking at her in a swimming pool in her underwear. They way her skin glowed on the surface of the water, her giddy giggles as we played in the water, the way the water slid effortlessly down her skin and her hair...

"...Chloe?" 

I hear Max's voice again and jolt once more. I curse at myself for being so nervous and take a deep breath. Maybe I'm overthinking it and Max just wants to talk to me. Sure. 

"...come in," I anxiously tell her. I hear the door handle slowly turn and Max walks in, quietly shutting the door and sighing.

"Hey! Sorry for coming so late, I was actually with friends close by and it was getting pretty rowdy...oh, um, sorry for intruding here too...I feel pretty gross, can I bathe with you?"

I refused to look at Max and I simply pretended to be fussing with turning the tap on as I nodded toward her, basically giving her the OK to come in with me. I can hear my heart pounding in my ears and it feels like its going to explode in my chest. Soon the water is running again and I continue filling the bath, thankful that mom slept late on weekends and her room was far enough away from the bathroom to not be horribly loud. 

I hadn't been looking at Max at all during this time and had only heard her whisper a "thank you" while I was filling the bath back up. I'm terrified that I'll see her nude and not be able to handle it or get a weird look on my face that creeps Max out. 

"um... I'm going to take off my clothes now..." Max murmured, taking off her clothes. I immediately clear my throat awkwardly and fuss with the bathwater as if I'm trying to act busy. I shut the tap off as I see the water is a little below my chest now with the bubbles concealing my form above and beneath the water. I can hear Max's clothes hitting the floor and I slide to the back of the tub, wishing I could disappear. 

"Mind if I come in?" 

Max once again pulls me from my thoughts and I pull my legs up to my chest, hoping it can conceal my heartbeat. 

"Sure, squeeze on in, Caulfield," I slightly joke with her, trying to ease the mood. She giggles and as soon as I hear her foot touch the water, I look away. I refuse to look at her until her body is fully submerged. When I look at her, I see her sigh in relief as she begins to soak in the bathwater, the steam rising off her skin. I could see now that she had freckles that lightly peppered her shoulders and her chest, at least from what I could see. 

I hadn't noticed how much her hair had changed since we were younger and I admired the beautiful auburn swirls that decorated Caulfield's hair and perfectly accentuated her infatuating eyes. It was always so weird to see childhood friends as adults? 

I wonder how I look to Max. 

"I hope I'm not bugging you, sorry Chloe." Max is looking at me and she looks worried and I realize I've been unusually quiet. 

"No no you're fine, do you have enough room...?" I ask, clearly seeing that she looks kind of uncomfortable being pressed up against a faucet. 

"Well, metal isn't too comfy..." Max giggles at her own joke and moves closer to me, smiling. I smile back at her and pray that I'm not blushing. 

"Can you wash my hair, Chloe?" Max asks as she turns herself around, her back facing toward me. 

"Um...sure," I tell her, reaching for my shampoo and conditioner. My heart races as I set the bottles down and grab a cup from the edge of the bathtub. I fill it with water and move closer to Max to get her hair wet. 

Oh my god. I just realized that I'm about to wash my crushes hair. Nude. In the bathtub. 

With our...bodies touching? 

My brain goes into overload and I try to just think of the task at hand as I carefully pour water on Max, resting a hand on her shoulder gently. She jumps a bit when the water first hits her head but slowly gets more relaxed as I continue to wet her hair down. 

Once I'm satisfied with that, I dispense some shampoo onto my hands, lathering it up slowly. I swallow hard as I stare at Max's head, still not quite over being able to touch her like this. I start rubbing the shampoo into her hair, gently scratching it in and washing Max's hair. I hear her make small sounds of happiness as I wash her hair. I never knew how soft and thick it was, even while wet. I feel myself blushing and I curse at myself for being this way. 

After I feel like I've washed Max's hair enough, I ask her if she's ready to wash it out. She happily obliges and I carefully wash it out of her hair, doing my best to try to keep water out of her face. 

"That was awesome Chloe, thank you so much," I hear Max thank me happily and I smile. Fuck. She always knew what to say. 

"No problem, Max. 's what friends are for," I almost mumble to her, despising the word friends being so hurtful at the moment. I didn't just want to be Max's friend. 

I wished I could tell her. 

"Let me wash your hair in return!" 

Oh no. No no no.

"Nah Max, its cool, do-"

"Nope. Not gonna take no for an answer, Chloe." 

Max splashes water at me and turns to face me, staring at me. 

Stop, I want to kiss you so bad, Caulfield. 

Looking into her eyes almost makes me lose it and I turn around quickly before she can catch onto anything. Max hums to herself as she plays with my hair before wetting it. It feels nice to feel it being gently pulled between her fingers as she carefully works out any tangles in my hair. She very cautiously pulls one out, as she knew how fussy I could be with things like that. I hear Max grab the cup and I close my eyes, tilting my head back to help the water flow off my head more easily. Max slowly pours the water on my hair, giving me some much needed relief from the excitement of tonight. I sigh as she continues wetting my hair in silence. I hear her set down the cup and open the shampoo. My heart begins to pound. I blush and my fingers clutch at my arms as I try not to move. I don't want this moment to be ruined by something dumb. 

I want to savor the feeling of her fingers in my hair forever. 

As soon as her fingers touch my head, its like my heart was jolted. It feels like heaven when she begins to massage my scalp and I sigh quietly. I hear Max shifting around in the water as she washes my hair and I sit as still as possible as to not disturb her process.

Its hard not to cry out whenever her nails softly scratch at my scalp. It felt like torcher feeling her hands on me in such an intimate way. I felt awful for feeling this way about her. 

"All done," Max whispers to me, and she starts filling up the cup again to wash out my hair. It takes a little bit to get all the suds out since Max is meticulous, but my hair feels much fresher once she's done. 

I thank Max and remain faced away from her. I can tell she hasn't moved and I think she's staring at me. Something feels...different. 

"Chloe...you can look at me."

My heart froze when I heard those words. Shit. I fucking knew she could tell I was being weird. 

I slowly start to shift myself around as Max backs up and I try to go as slow as possible to prolong looking at her. It gets harder every time I do. However, when I do, I see Max smiling gently at me.

"Chloe...can I ask you something? Something, well...personal?"

I can't do this.

"Do you...well...um...never mind, it's weird," Max laughed, trying to play off the question as a mishap. Somehow I knew it wasn't though. My gut was screaming at me to push her just a little bit.

"No, its okay Max, what's up?" I ask, fearing what she was going to say. 

"Well...um...remember when we...kissed?"

How could I forget?

"Yes...?" I tell her, trying to sound as casual as possible. 

"Ah, well...you see Chloe, I..."

She hated it she hates you you fucked it up good work Ch-

"...think I like you."

What?

I see Max blushing as she looks at me. She comes a little closer and she swallows hard. 

"What?" I whisper, unable to process what I just heard. 

Max comes even closer, positioning her lips right by my ear. 

"I really like you Chloe..." Max tells me as she kisses my cheek softly, coming back to look me in the face again, except much closer this time.

"Do you...like me?" 

Max's voice sounds close to breaking when she asks, almost like she's terrified to hear my answer. Now I'm wondering if she's been feeling the way I have.

I nod my head slowly as I am still too stunned by her sudden confession to answer. I see her eyes widen slightly and I'm given an immediate kiss. Max follows it with a short giggle and another kiss, and I reciprocate. However, the friendly kisses soon wore off and we were kissing harder with Max reaching for my shoulders.

Max claws at my shoulders as she kisses her way to my neck, biting me. I groan and grip the edge of the bathtub as Max continues to bite my neck. She pulls away and looks at me, blushing hard. I gently pull the hair out of her face and rub my thumb across her cheek. She smiles and kisses my thumb, rising out of the tub. I look away as she gets out of the tub, unplugging it when she's out. Confused, I hear her rustling through a drawer and see her pull out the towels as she quickly wraps herself up in one. 

"Let's go to your bed, Chloe..." Max teases me and I nod, getting out of the bathtub as well. I hastily dry myself off and wrap a towel around my body as we both quietly shuffle to my bed. 

When we get there, Max shuts the door and immediately pounces on me, kissing me. I smile and kiss her back, putting a hand on her back. I guide her in the dark to my bed where she pushes me down and kisses me hard. She starts working on the other side of my neck, working her way down from the base of my jaw to the nape of my neck, making me moan and grip at my bed sheets. 

"Damn Max..." I whisper through clenched teeth as she nibbles my collarbone. I then see Max take off her towel and I almost stop breathing. Her body was absolutely breathtaking, her passion radiating off of her skin. I reach up to touch her hair, which is still wet and unruly, but pleasant to touch. She smiles at me and kisses me again, her hands clawing at the top of my towel. I help her take it off of me and I see her staring at me. 

"Mm...you're so hot Chloe..." Max whispered to me as she started kissing my breast, her hands trailing down my back. I gasp and lean into her hands, letting out an exasperated sigh. She starts licking my nipple and she's grabbing at my hips, staring up at me. I blush hard and refuse to look at her, closing my eyes and petting her hair.

"...mm..." I mumble when her teeth graze across my nipple, relishing in the feeling of the bone on skin contact. Max seems to notice and she gently bites down, causing me to grip her head on accident.

"Ah! Sorry, you...caught me off guard..." I tell her and Max smiles, continuing to tease me as her hands start rubbing the tops of my thighs. It sends chills through my body, thinking about how close her hands are to...my...

Shit, is this moving too fast?

"M-max...wait..." I start, grabbing her hands. She jolts a bit and looks up at me, worried. 

"Are you okay Chloe?" she asks, concerned. I smile and kiss her forehead, nodding. I gently touch her cheek and pet her hair, admiring how she gets closer to my hand. 

"Is this going too fast, Max? I only want to do this if you want to..." 

I swallow hard as Max looks at me, surprised. 

She then gives me a passionate kiss and a quick hug, giggling.

"Of course, Chloe! I'm sorry, it was just...timing, I guess. But...um...are you okay with this too? I kinda...jumped on you...sorry..." Max blushes and looks down, looking genuinely concerned and ashamed. I kiss her again and smile. 

"Hell yeah, you have a hot photo bod Max," I joke, while teasing the side of her neck with my fingers. She giggles at first but then gasps slightly, and I feel goosebumps rising beneath my fingertips. 

"Mm..." Max mumbles as she leans into me. I take the cue and start kissing her neck, which warrants an immediate reaction with her clutching my damp hair. 

"F...ah..." I hear Max mumble, almost getting her to cuss out of pleasure. I nibble at her neck and feel her legs impulsively spread slightly.


End file.
